


Full of Surprises

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [80]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The team goes undercover to flush out HYDRA operatives and discover Natasha's hidden talent.For the prompt: Everyone has to undercover at a party and Natasha had to play the role of lounge singer, let's just say no one was prepared for her hidden gift.





	Full of Surprises

Bruce felt like he’d stepped into an old film as he sat at the bar of the smoky lounge. They were on a stealth mission, flushing out higher ranking HYDRA agents at one of their frequent haunts.

He caught Clint’s eye across the room. He was smoking a cigar with one of their marks, subtly waving over more drinks to get the guy plastered. Tony was at a table near the stage engaging a group of men with some fantastical story he couldn’t hear. He was almost unrecognizable in the disguise Natasha came up with. 

Thor and Steve were tucked into a corner at the back of the bar. They were also in disguise and they were tasked with rounding everyone up once they decided to leave. The only one he hadn’t seen since they arrived was Natasha. 

He knew she could take care of herself, but he still worried about her. She had the most dangerous job of all of them, infiltrating the inner circle to try and pin down locations for bases. Bruce finished off his drink and turned back to the bartender to order another, silently hoping that she’d make an appearance soon. 

The house lights dimmed suddenly and Bruce turned to face the stage as the band started up. To his utter surprise, it’s Natasha standing at the mic in the middle of the stage. Every eye in the room is on her as she opens her mouth to sing. 

Bruce is left breathless by her voice, low and sultry singing in a language he doesn’t understand. He’s completely transfixed and he isn’t the only one. 

“Anyone know she could sing like that?” Tony’s voice drifts through his ear piece but he can’t find the words to respond, too caught up in the song she was singing. 

Her eyes found his across the lounge and she smiled, swaying to the music during a break in the song. She winked and spun around before resuming the lyrics again.

“She’s good,” Steve was next on the comm.

Bruce looked over to the corner he and Thor were hunched together, eyes on the stage like everyone else in the room. 

“Full of surprises,” Clint commented and that was enough to shake Bruce out of the haze. 

“Wait, you didn’t know either?” Bruce muttered into his own mic, ducking away from the bartender as he passed him.

He looked over at Clint and saw that he was just as shocked as the rest of them. 

“Nope,” he said, puffing his cigar. 

The song ended and Natasha was replaced by another singer who wasn’t nearly as captivating. The spell she’d cast over the room lifted and everyone went back to the conversations they’d been having before she’d taken the stage, the new singer’s voice fading into the background. 

Bruce tracked her movements from the stage, through the tables in from of the stage and up the short ramp to the bar. She didn’t look up at him, but he had no doubt she knew he was watching. She sat two stools away from him and motioned for the bartender to bring her a drink. Only when the sleek martini glass is in front of her does she acknowledge him. 

“See something you like?” she asked, twirling the olive around in her glass. 

Bruce smirked and looked down at the new glass the bartender brought him. 

“You’ve got quite the voice, kid,” he said swirling the liquid around in his glass a moment. “Ever think about making a career out of it.” 

She shook her head, her red curls moving around her head. 

“Never cared much for the spotlight,” she said and took a sip of her drink, watching him over the rim of her glass. 

“Shame,” Bruce chuckled. “You had this whole place on its knees. Talent like that could be dangerous.” 

“Really?” she raised her eyebrows, turning to face him fully. 

“Yeah, but I get the feeling you already knew that.” 

She just laughed and sipped demurely from her glass. 

“You two done, or do you need a minute?” Tony asked a moment later, standing from the table he was sat at. 

“Did you do it Romanoff?” Steve asked. 

“Trackers are in place,” she confirmed, her eyes on Bruce. “We’ll just have to see where they end up.” 

“Good work,” Clint said. “Now let’s get the hell out of here before I lose a lung.” 

Bruce hid his chuckled behind his hand and caught the uncomfortable look on Clint’s face. 

“Weren’t you the one who volunteered for that spot?” Natasha teased and Clint ignored her. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Steve said. “Not all at once, the quinjet’s a block over.” 

“Meet you there Cap,” Tony said. 

Thor and Steve were the first to go, Clint shortly after. Tony took his time saying his goodbyes, making a big show of his exit, leaving Bruce and Natasha together at the bar. 

“What do say we get out of here?” Natasha suggested, looking up at Bruce through her eyelashes. 

Bruce downed the rest of his drink and stood. He stepped beside her stool and held out his elbow. 

“I’d like that,” he said and slid her fingers into the crook of his elbow. 


End file.
